


Дом на холме

by elsker_dig_for_evigt



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Drama, Gen, Horror, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsker_dig_for_evigt/pseuds/elsker_dig_for_evigt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хотя могут ли быть хозяева у такого старого дома? Жильцы. Временные владельцы. Но не хозяева.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дом на холме

**Author's Note:**

> **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора.

It's only in the dark,  
Only in the dark when they come out.

Эрик присматривается к этому дому очень давно. Где-то год назад, когда он только приехал в Тоскану, Эмма предложила ему прокатиться по окрестностям Флоренции.

— Потрясающие виды. После нудного Берлина твоим глазам надо отдохнуть. 

Ее волосы сверкали как шелковые ленты на платье невесты — такие же белые, ослепительно красивые. Ветер играл с ними, подбрасывал их и пропускал между невидимыми пальцами. Пришлось надеть солнечные очки: глаза заслезились от пыли и солнца. 

Они остановились возле кипарисовой рощи — сотни зеленых свечей, устремленных в голубое, будто накидка на плечах Мадонны Литты, небо.

— Праздничный торт, — улыбнулась Эмма. 

Свечи за упокой. 

Прошли через рощу, ступая по рыжевато-серой земле и сухой блеклой траве — август съедал одни цвета и делал ярче другие, действуя по одному богу ведомой логике. За рощей был холм, а на холме — как раз дом. 

Спустя год Эрик снова стоит между кипарисами, смотрит вверх, на кипенно-белые тонкие облака, на изумрудные фитили свечей — будто дымок вьется. Эрик смотрит на дом.

Старый, поседевший от времени, укутавшийся кое-где по углам в темную зелень вьюнка и дикого винограда. Вечер покрывает оконные стекла блестящей розовой краской. 

Красивый дом. Эрик не отказался бы жить в таком. 

Возможно, для одного это слишком много — комнат семь на каждом этаже, а этажей три. Но наверняка внутри просторно, и даже большое количество мебели — Эрику кажется, что во всех старых домах ее должно быть много — совсем не помешает дышать свободно. Эрик так устал от ограниченности гостиничных номеров и духоты съемных квартир, жмущей в плечах, словно пиджак не по размеру, что при мысли о жизни в таком доме вдыхает воздух густых лиловых сумерек полной грудью, до головокружения — словно в первый раз, словно до этого тонул. 

Тишина на много миль вокруг — дорога осталась за кипарисами, да и ездят по ней мало. Поэтому шорох шин Эрик различает задолго до появления автомобиля в поле зрения. Эрик вздрагивает и делает шаг назад, словно его застукали за чем-то неприличным, за подглядыванием в замочную скважину. 

Из машины — черный кабриолет, но точно не такой, как у Эммы — выходят двое, молодой мужчина и девушка. С такого расстояния можно различить лишь цвета волос и одежды. Мужчина темноволосый, девушка — блондинка. Мужчина захлопывает дверцу, девушка смеется. Они идут в дом. 

Так Эрик впервые видит хозяев. Хотя могут ли быть хозяева у такого старого дома? Жильцы. Временные владельцы. Но не хозяева. 

Мужчина вдруг останавливается, едва поставив ногу на первую ступень крыльца, и оборачивается. Взгляд его точно направлен в сторону рощи, Эрик чувствует это. Неужели видит? Лица не различить, поэтому Эрик не понимает, заметили его или нет. Они замирают оба — статуи, кипарисы, свечи на алтаре. Спустя, наверное, вечность девушка громко окликает мужчину (Карл? Шарль? Ciao?* Не разобрать…), и тот уходит. Эрик еще долго курит, наблюдая, как опускается прозрачный поздний вечер, как загораются огни — первый, второй, третий этаж. Цепная реакция. Эрик тушит окурок в карманную пепельницу и широким шагом возвращается к машине. 

Осенью вся Тоскана отливает золотом, и пейзажи за окном автомобиля выглядят нарисованными. Эрик много ездит по пригородам, чаще один, чем с Эммой, много курит, мало пишет. Роман замер на третьей главе, в первых двух так ничего и не произошло, идея потерялась в ворохе слов и кипе исписанных отрывистыми и абсолютно пустыми предложениями листов бумаги. Время во Флоренции, как и говорила Эмма, замерло, вот только у Эрика замереть не получается. Он ищет другого покоя. С этим городом он словно входит в резонанс, и от этого тревожно, от этого душно, от этого руки и голова постоянно ищут дела, но не находят. Эрик жжет бензин, опустошает пачки сигарет, скупает у старьевщиков книги, выстраивая из них стены вокруг «Ундервуда» на столе. Изредка он наугад выхватывает из стопки том и перелистывает несколько страниц, совершенно не запоминая, что читает. Слова не складываются в текст ни в его голове, ни на желтоватой от времени бумаге. 

Кипарисовая роща остается зеленой даже когда все вокруг выцветает до сырого серого цвета начала зимы. Эрик меняет тренч на пальто, кутает шею в шарф, прячет вечно мерзнущие руки в мягкую кожу перчаток. Эрик ездит к дому на холме все чаще, раз в неделю точно. Его словно зовет что-то, и он бежит на этот зов, спешит — но не идет дальше подножия холма. 

Эрик уже запоминает все машины, которые подъезжают к дому, отличает автомобиль владельцев от автомобилей друзей по шороху шин, часто видит почтового курьера, нагруженного, как вьючный ослик, книгами и журналами — владелец дома всегда встречает его сам. Эрик знает, что девушка-блондинка любит командовать садовником, когда тот занимается розами на клумбах у подъездной дорожки — остальной сад ее не интересует совершенно, — что темноволосый молодой мужчина любит выходить на прогулку вечером, около шести часов. Первый раз Эрик пугается (после — корит себя за страх), что мужчина пойдет в сторону кипарисов, но тот спускается на другую сторону холма и пропадает из виду на полтора часа. Он возвращается, когда Эрик уже собирается уходить. Лица не разобрать — все то же расстояние, что и всегда, сумерки, — но Эрику почему-то кажется, что мужчина улыбается. Это не фантазия, нет — Эрик даже при написании романов предпочитает не выдумывать небылицы, а перерабатывать то, что действительно было. Нет, это не фантазия — это почти знание, почти видение. 

Зимой у Эммы появляется много новых друзей, и Эрик сопровождает ее на все вечеринки и приемы. Это выматывает — Эрик думает, что мог бы потратить время на что-то более полезное, например, на написание романа. Но в то же время Эрик прекрасно знает, что просто безрезультатно мучил бы себя и бумагу. Зато Эмма, видимо, из благодарности, соглашается пойти с Эриком на концерт Рихтера, и они слушают Баха. Эрик закрывает глаза и закусывает нижнюю губу, вслушиваясь в звуки фуги. В какой-то момент Эмма кладет изящную ладонь на запястье Эрика, мягко сжимает его — так интимно, что Эрику становится не по себе. 

В ночь после концерта он подвозит Эмму до дома, отказывается подняться («Выпьем вина, обсудим русских пианистов…») — запястье под манжетами рубашки и пиджака горит, будто к нему приложили раскаленный прут, пульсирует, ноет. Эрик отъезжает всего на пару переулков, глушит мотор, выходит из машины и долго смотрит в стремительно темнеющее небо. В голове пусто, ни одной мысли. Ровно до того момента, как он снова чувствует, буквально слышит у себя в голове зов — в этот раз сильный, как никогда, такой отчаянный, такой болезненный. Эрик не задумывается о причинах — он возвращается в машину, поворачивает ключ в замке и вдавливает педаль в пол. 

Небо низкое, все в мелких капельках звезд, ярких, блестящих, как крохотные льдинки. Эрик едет быстро, но его машину всё равно обгоняет карета скорой помощи, проносится мимо красно-сине-белым вихрем. С каждым километром, который остается позади, Эрик слышит зов все отчетливее — мысль обретает голос, мягкий, вкрадчивый, испуганный, — но в то же время непостижимым образом все тише, и разобрать слова не получается. А ведь всегда было наоборот — чем ближе к дому, тем громче. 

Эрик не запирает машину — по этой дороге почти никто не ездит, — бежит, чудом не спотыкаясь, чувствуя влажную мягкость земли под ногами, через рощу, и запах, сладковато смолистый, свежий, кажется особенно сильным. Наверное, вечером тут шел дождь. 

Он успевает увидеть, как кого-то забирают на носилках, как захлопывают двери кареты скорой помощи, как садовник — его не трудно узнать в ярком свете ламп на крыльце и окон, тревожно глядящих во тьму, — качает головой и неуверенно вскидывает руку не то в прощальном, не то в благословляющем жесте. Кого, колотится сердце Эрика, кого? Голос становится все тише и, наконец, вовсе затухает вслед за уносящимся вдаль воем сирены. 

Зима — пойманный в сети дикий зверь, она плюется мелким снегом, кусается порывами сухого северного ветра и бьет наотмашь восточным, влажным. Небо — серая волчья шкура. Эрик ездит к дому все реже — не зовут. 

Но в конце февраля, когда уже теплеет, и дожди начинают стучаться в окна, как назойливые старые друзья, Эрик просыпается посреди ночи, отчетливо услышав: «Сюда, сюда, где ты, сюда!» Все тело наполнено силой и страхом, отчаянием, и вдруг что-то в комнате звенит, клацает, грохочет — словно люстра приготовилась упасть, сорванная рукой великана с потолка. Не хватает воздуха. Эрик садится на постели, чувствует, как в комнате резко свежеет, и свешивает босые ноги на пол — до жути холодный. Ставни нараспашку, а ведь на ночь Эрик всегда закрывает их и проверяет металлические задвижки. 

«Сюда! Где же ты?»

Эрик ясно видит дом на холме у кипарисовой рощи — гораздо яснее, чем собственные ботинки. Словно одну картинку в его голове подменили другой. Звякает пряжка ремня, обнимает за плечи и шею свитер с высоким воротником. Эрик хватает ключи от машины и летит, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки, вниз по лестнице. 

Свет горит во всех окнах особняка, и в полной темноте февральской ночи кажется, что вершина холма объята небесным огнем — оранжево-золотым, страшным. Эрик останавливается на краю кипарисовой рощи, словно у невидимой границы. 

«Ну где же ты?»

Голос такой отчетливый, что ломит виски. И Эрик впервые делает шаг по холму вверх. Еще один. И еще. А потом переходит на бег. 

Он замирает у крыльца, в тени балкона второго этажа, не наступая на яркое пятно света. Сердце грохочет за ребрами — теннисный мячик, который кидают в стенку шкафа и ловят, чтобы кинуть снова, когда он отскочит. Зов умолк, Эрик не заметил, когда, и теперь стоит, потерянный, озирается по сторонам и силится разглядеть, что за тени мечутся за занавесками. 

Дверь распахивается резко, и словно по команде в эту же секунду начинается ливень. 

— Dottore Argento?**

Девушка, стоящая на пороге, очевидно долго плакала. У нее припухшие красные веки, глаза блестят — Эрик видит это даже сквозь серо-стальную стену воды.

— No.***

Кажется, девушка что-то кричит ему вслед, но Эрик знает итальянский явно хуже, чем она. А может, слишком громко сыплет дождь. А может, страх перед этим домом и тем, что зовет внутри, слишком силен. 

Весна приходит, танцуя — опьяненная нагая вакханка, дикая грация, рыжая синеглазая девчонка с венком из клевера на голове. Эрик учится слушать. Голос внутри его головы с той февральской ночи не пропадает. Эрик сначала боится его — потому что больше всего на свете его пугает сумасшествие. И Эрик пытается не реагировать первые несколько дней. Но голос не мешает жить, не приказывает, не просит — по вечерам он просто рассказывает бесконечные истории о людях. В историях нет ничего такого, обычные жизни, но голос знает все об этих людях, все их мысли и чувства, все их заботы и тяготы, всю их боль и радость. И в марте Эрик начинает записывать эти истории. В апреле Эрик понимает, что старается оказаться дома к девяти, умыться, снять пиджак и сесть за стол напротив окна — именно в это время голос начинает звучать. 

Голос иногда усталый, иногда бодрый, и тогда в нем слышится смех — такой, от которого все лицо смеющегося обычно светится улыбкой. Она сияет в глазах, она блестит на губах. Но Эрик не знает, чей это голос, потому не может представить ни губ, ни глаз. Единственное, в чем Эрик уверен — голос связан с тем домом на холме. 

— Ты совсем одичал, — Эмма будит его за пять минут до полудня телефонным звонком. — Я заеду через полчаса. Поедем в кипарисовую рощу — сто лет там не были.

Знала бы она, как часто Эрик бывал там.

Небо как вымытое стекло — прозрачное, слепящее, — и зеленое пламя ровных кипарисовых свечек рвется ввысь как и прежде. Эрик краем уха слушает истории про русскую балерину, итальянского певца, французскую художницу и других совершенно безликих персонажей из жизни Эммы. Она и сама путается в их именах (или в том, что заменяет этим людям имена) — Китти, Бетти, Берти, Матти...

— О чем ты думаешь все время? — спрашивает Эмма, когда они доходят до конца тропинки и останавливаются у подножия холма. 

— О том, как зовут этого садовника, — отвечает Эрик спустя пару секунд и кивает в сторону дома. Садовник колдует над розовыми кустами. Девушки рядом нет. — Мне кажется, его зовут Массимо. 

Эмма принимает это за игру и начинает высказывать одно предположение за другим. Эрик усмехается, но ничего не говорит. Ему не кажется, что имя садовника — Массимо. Он точно это знает. Голос сказал ему об этом. 

Наверное, они бы так и стояли: щебечущая белокрылой птицей Эмма и Эрик, неподвижный, будто одно из окружающих их деревьев. Но на крыльце особняка появляется девушка, окликает садовника, и они вместе вывозят на подъездную дорожку инвалидное кресло. В кресле — тот молодой мужчина. 

Шейный платок стягивается на горле петлей, и Эрик судорожно пытается развязать скользкий шелк. Мужчина что-то говорит девушке, медленно толкающей кресло по дорожке, и девушка смеется, и мужчина смеется вместе с ней. Эрик знает этот смех, как знает имя садовника. Смех, от которого все лицо смеющегося обычно светится улыбкой. Она сияет в глазах, она блестит на губах. 

На языке и в горле жжется слово. Карл? Шарль? Ciao? Мужчина оборачивается и смотрит в сторону кипарисовой рощи. Он наверняка видит незваных гостей. Эрику чудится, что он поймал взгляд мужчины. 

— Кто ты? — тихо шепчет Эрик. И чудится, что он слышит рядом, прямо над ухом: 

— Ciao.

В майскую ночь, которая на вкус — молодое вино, голос не смолкает до рассвета. Эрик слушает его, сидя в кресле у кровати, откинув голову на спинку и свесив руки с подлокотников. Но едва первые лучи зеленоватого рассвета прокрадываются в комнату, голос задыхается, сбивается на полуслове — и сменяется тишиной. Никогда раньше конец разговора (можно ли это назвать разговорами?) не наступал так. Голос всегда завершал начатое предложение, и Эрик всегда знал, что это последнее. Становится неуютно, будто бы холодно, хотя всю ночь было жарко даже с открытым настежь окном и в одной рубашке. Эрик долго курит, не меняя положения — лишь рука медленно поднимается к губам и вновь повисает плетью. Эрик ждет, что голос вернется. Но голос не возвращается.

Голос не возвращается ни на следующий день, ни через день, ни через неделю. Эрик едет к дому на холме, хотя ничто не зовет его туда, как раньше, часами гуляет по роще, впервые обходит вокруг холма и видит реку, голубой лентой скользящую на запад. Наверное, это Арно, думает Эрик, глядя под ноги на тропинку, стелющуюся по пологому спуску с холма к самому берегу. Эрик не видит следов от колес. Странно. Мужчина любил гулять здесь. Наверняка девушка возила его сюда — даже на подъем обратно больших сил не потребуется. Да и садовник есть. 

Еще через месяц Эрик завтракает в кафе в двух шагах от Уфицци, и Эмма сидит напротив него — ослепительная, похожая на Денев в белом платке и огромных солнечных очках. Все больше времени Эрик проводит в обществе Эммы — без голоса непривычно одиноко. Не то что бы Эрику стало вдруг интересно слушать про Китти, Бетти и Берти. Просто ощущение человека рядом помогает подавить желание взвыть. 

— Нам надо выбраться в Пизу, — красный ободок остается на крохотной белой чашке. — Ты живешь здесь черт знает сколько, но все еще не был в Пизе.

«Продается дом. Уединенное место, берег р. Арно, два гектара земли, кипарисовая роща». 

Цена, номер телефона, имя. 

— Рейвен, — Эрик катает имя на языке, словно глоток виски, словно ждет, что оно отзовется внутри чем-то кроме звона разбитого стекла — уезжают. Ложечка на кофейном блюдце подпрыгивает, и Эмма, до этого беспрерывно рассказывающая о последнем фильме Висконти, на премьере которого она была еще в марте, охает:

— Ты видел это?

— Что?

Эрик не уверен, правильно ли расслышал вопрос — в висках стучит молотом одна-единственная мысль: купить этот дом. Он оставляет на столике несколько купюр, не глядя выхватывая их из кармана и прижимая тяжелой пепельницей, уже на ходу надевает плащ и почти кричит ошарашенной Эмме:

— У меня срочное дело, прости. 

Эрик собирает вещи. Одежда и обувь — аккуратно в чемоданы, книги — ровными стопками в оковы крепких бечевок, «Ундервуд» — в сумку. Эрик звонит в банк, чтобы выяснить, сколько денег у него на счету. Другой бы забыл голос человека, которого не слышал почти год, но банкиры — народ особый. Да, герр Леншерр, точно, герр Леншерр, конечно, герр Леншерр. 

— Рейвен, Рейвен, Рейвен, — напевает Эрик, закуривая и набирая следующий номер. Чье это имя? Девушки? Того мужчины? Агента по недвижимости? А может, в доме живет кто-то еще, тот, кого Эрик никогда не видел? 

— Allo?

— Buon giorno, — Эрик трет глаз, жмурится от сигаретного дыма, — io non parlo italiano bene...****

— Можно по-английски, — женский голос моментально, без какого либо труда переходит с щебечущего языка Петрарки на почти родной для Эрика английский. — Вы по поводу дома?

Эрик медленно вдыхает и выдыхает, закусывает верхнюю губу и, наконец справившись с собой, говорит:

— Да. 

Словно камень роняет на мраморный пол. 

— Я хотела бы оформить все как можно быстрее, мистер... — только теперь Эрик слышит, что голос женщины чуть дрожит. 

— Леншерр. 

— Вы не могли бы...

— Сегодня, — Эрика словно черти гонят, — сегодня, сейчас. 

Ему нужен этот дом. В этом доме голос. Эрик уверен в этом. И ему нужен голос. Голос так много еще должен рассказать. Голос вернется, точно вернется, нет сомнений. Эрик найдет способ его вернуть. 

Во второй раз в жизни Эрик поднимается по холму, но на этот раз не бегом — уверенным шагом. Остановившись на середине пути, Эрик оборачивается и смотрит на раскинувшиеся вокруг холма луга и кипарисовую рощу — верные вечные солдаты на страже покоя этого места. Они будут охранять его. Они будут охранять дом. 

После двух долгих звонков открывается дверь, и девушка пропускает Эрика внутрь — бледный эдельвейс, вся в черном, и кажется, что траурное кружево давит на покатые плечи тяжелее могильной плиты над последним приютом ушедшего. В доме тихо, как в церкви между службами, и зеркало в холле убрано темной тканью. Эрик мнется на пороге, шагнуть вперед труднее, чем прижечь себе руку сигаретой. 

— Мистер Леншерр? — девушка не хмурится, не улыбается — вовсе не меняется в лице. Не узнает. Или ей не до воспоминаний о дождливой ночи. 

Эрик задерживает дыхание — и дверь наконец закрывается за спиной. Высокий потолок, старое дерево на стенах и под ногами, сухой сладковатый запах. Если закинуть голову, можно разглядеть затейливую лепнину.

— Эрик! 

Как странно.

— Вы знаете мое имя? 

— Нет. Могу я показать вам дом? 

Как и ожидалось, комнат много, почти неприлично много для одного человека. Рейвен не спрашивает, есть ли у Эрика жена, семья, дети — вряд ли ей это важно. Эрик представляет, что тут, в кабинете, он поставит пишущую машинку, там, в кресле, будет курить, а вот здесь, в библиотеке, он расставит свои книги. Если только найдется место — стеллажи забиты, и на первый взгляд даже лезвие ножа не втиснуть между корешками. 

— Пойдёмте, — Рейвен не задерживается в библиотеке дольше чем на минуту, нервно касается локтя Эрика кончиками пальцев. — Здесь ничего интересного, просто книги.

В голосе девушки не то страх, не то отчаяние. Эрик не сопротивляется и идет к выходу из библиотеки, лишь на пороге останавливается и оборачивается. 

— Эрик!

На этот раз Эрик твердо уверен, что звала его не Рейвен. Она уже в коридоре, ее шаги, поспешные, звонкие, отдаются эхом в траурной тишине дома. Что-то на стене у самой двери притягивает взгляд Эрика. Фотография в аккуратной рамке из темного дерева — темного, как волосы молодого мужчины, улыбающегося чуть смущенно, а в глазах его, потрясающе синих, искренние радость, гордость. На мужчине длинная черная мантия и академическая шапочка. Эрик знает его. Второй владелец дома. 

— Вы жили здесь одна? — Эрик догоняет Рейвен около лестницы на второй этаж и видит, как тонкие пальцы впиваются в перила — до побелевших костяшек, до скрипа, до дрожи в запястье. Эрик обращает внимание на ногти девушки — обкусанные до запекшейся красными полумесяцами крови. 

— С братом. Мы жили здесь с братом. 

Ступеньки вздыхают и тихо стонут под ее ногами. Больше Эрик не задает вопросов — не трудно догадаться, что брат мертв. 

Эрик начинает перевозить свои вещи на следующий день. Их не так много. А вот Рейвен планирует забрать из дома немало — даже некоторые предметы мебели. Хотя книги, например, она не трогает вовсе. Эрик бродит между стеллажами и то и дело касается корешков книг, останавливается, чтобы рассмотреть стершиеся от времени или, напротив, яркие четкие надписи. Много биологии, социологии, антропологии, огромная коллекция Фрейда и Юнга, а на одной из полок — несколько изданий «Происхождения видов». Одно раритетное, старое — Эрик не решается достать его. Другие новее, дешевле и все в закладках. Эрик берет одно, аккуратно, чтобы не выпали маленькие бумажки, открывает, пролистывает. Некоторые страницы исчерканы пометками, на полях — карандашные стрелки и короткие и длинные записи. Эрик прислоняется плечом к стеллажу и погружается в чтение, перескакивая с текста Дарвина на мелкие рукописные буквы. 

От чтения Эрика отрывает звук шагов. Это не Рейвен — она сегодня на каблуках, а этот человек явно на плоской подошве — нет характерного цоканья. Эрик прислушивается, прислонив открытую книгу к груди. Шаги медленные, но уверенные — человек точно знает, куда идет. Шаги все ближе, и наконец они затихают совсем рядом. По ту сторону стеллажа. Эрик осторожно выглядывает из своего укрытия. Никого. 

— Рейвен? — на всякий случай спрашивает Эрик, не выпуская из рук книгу. Голос эхом разносится под высоким потолком. В библиотеке тихо. В библиотеке никого нет. 

Рейвен съезжает быстро, оставляя дом и сад в полном распоряжении Эрика уже через два дня. Первую ночь в полном одиночестве — садовник, как предупредила Рейвен, приходит раз в неделю, по четвергам — Эрик проводит в кабинете, на диване у большого окна. Под утро, когда небо особенно темное, угольно-черное в ожидании первых лучей рассвета, Эрик просыпается от тихого, но отчетливого звука. Пару секунд Эрик лежит, не дыша, не двигаясь, прислушиваясь. Это смех. Звонкий, счастливый, от которого все лицо смеющегося обычно светится улыбкой. Она сияет в глазах, она блестит на губах. Эрик теперь точно знает, как выглядят эти глаза и губы.

Спросонья Эрик не чувствует страха, хотя прекрасно понимает, что в доме никого быть не может. Эрик встает, босой идет мимо стеллажей в сторону двери — смех доносится оттуда, из коридора. Дверь, которую Эрик по привычке плотно закрыл и запер, чуть приоткрыта, и в щель между косяком и створкой по полу тянет прохладой. Эрик поджимает пальцы на ногах. Странно. Спать было так душно, и уже который день над Тосканой висит раскаленное добела слепящее солнце, а от духоты нет спасения даже в ночи — ни одного дуновения с востока или севера, лишь иссушающий южный ветер.

Эрик выходит в коридор, плотно зажмуривается и тут же открывает глаза, чтобы хоть что-то различить в темноте. Но ничего не видно, совсем ничего. Эрик протягивает руку — кажется, тут стояла высокая этажерка с фотографиями и сувенирами, хотя бы по ней сориентируется. 

Чьи-то сухие теплые пальцы обхватывают его ладонь. Смех обрывается. 

— Кто ты? — Эрик не узнает в этом хриплом шепоте свои интонации, пытается сжать невидимую руку. Но он своей-то не может разглядеть.

— Карл, Шарль, ciao, — уже привычно, уже так знакомо шелестит рядом. И вдруг прямо над ухом, обжигая дыханием, раздается четкое и уверенное:

— Чарльз. 

— Чарльз, — повторяет Эрик, едва разлепив сухие липкие губы.

В коридоре становится светлее, и Эрик чувствует — никто больше не держит его за руку. Никого нет. Он в метре от этажерки, где стоит забытая Рейвен фотография, на которой она и молодой человек с голубыми глазами и темными волосами играют в бадминтон. Молодой человек смеется, запрокинув голову, пытаясь дотянуться ракеткой до слишком высоко взлетевшего воланчика. 

Утром Эрик не может есть, не хочет спать, от кофе его едва не рвет. Выйдя на крыльцо, Эрик присаживается на ступеньки, закуривает и смотрит, не отрываясь, на цветущие розовые кусты. Надо разобрать вещи. Надо расставить книги по местам. Надо застелить постель в той спальне, которую он выбрал для себя. Надо сделать хоть что-нибудь, заняться любым делом, лишь бы отвлечься. Эрик трет ладонь о ладонь, мнет пальцы, сжимает кулаки. Эрик усмехается и ерошит волосы на затылке, прислоняется плечом к перилам. Наверное, он просто сходит с ума. Почему-то это не пугает так, как должно. 

Садовник приходит после двенадцати, когда Эрик, все еще в одних домашних брюках, стоит в библиотеке на небольшой приставной деревянной лесенке со стопкой книг в руках. Книги эти надо бы убрать на самые верхние полки — генетика, психология и психиатрия, исследования Ортеги-и-Гассета никогда не интересовали Эрика. А для тех книг, что он привез с собой из флорентийской квартиры, нужно место. 

— Signore Lensherr?*****

Эрик вздрагивает от неожиданности, шумно выдыхает и спускается с лестницы. Садовник, крепкий сухой старик лет шестидесяти, стоит в дверном проеме. 

— Massimo, sono stato spaventato!****** — улыбается Эрик и протягивает свободную руку в знак приветствия. Садовник смотрит на него удивленно, хмурит кустистые темные брови, руку принимает с опаской.

— Parlo correttamente? — едва ли не по слогам произносит Эрик. — Io non parlo...*******

— No, bene, — садовник кивает и переходит на английский с заметным акцентом. — Сеньора Рейвен сказала вам мое имя?

Эрик решает, что лучше согласиться. 

Весь день Эрик, расставляя книги по полкам и развешивая по шкафам одежду, ждет, что кто-то снова что-то шепнет ему, как перед рассветом, что опять его пальцев коснется невидимая ладонь. Но ничего такого не происходит, и под вечер, прогуливаясь с Массимо вдоль берега реки и обсуждая красоты этих мест, Эрик почти убеждает себя, что это был слишком похожий на реальность сон. 

Река блестит, зацелованная розово-золотым закатным светом, широкая, сильная.

— Осенью она часто разливается, — Массимо ведет рукой, указывая на раскинувшиеся вокруг поля и низкие холмы — чуть ниже или чуть выше того, на котором стоит дом. — Был год, когда вода поднялась до порога.

Оставшись один, Эрик присаживается на траву, глубоко вдыхает сырой запах реки. От нее веет прохладой, которой так не хватает в безжалостно-солнечные летние дни. 

— В сорок четвертом тут залило все дороги, хотя вода была не такая высокая, как могла бы быть…

Эрик не удивляется, не пугается — он чувствует лишь, как ребра изнутри распирает то чувство, которое возникает при встрече с давно потерянным и нежданно вновь обретенным другом. Теперь Эрик точно знает, что этот голос принадлежит Чарльзу, молодому человеку с забытой фотографии.

Чарльзу, которого уже почти полгода нет на этой земле.

Приходит осень, и небо светлеет, становится ниже. Кипарисы остаются единственными зелеными деревьями в ноябрьской серости цвета застиранной тряпки. Эрик снова пишет роман. Линии выстраиваются одна за другой, и люди, описываемые на страницах, настолько живые, настоящие, что кажется, будто сейчас они появятся вокруг стола и рассядутся в креслах рядом с камином. Эрик снова слушает голос, который теперь звучит в его голове отчетливо, как никогда. Эрик учится говорить с этим голосом — раньше не удавалось, но теперь они ведут долгие беседы, порой до самого утра. 

Эрик привыкает называть голос по имени — Чарльз.

Чарльз ничего не рассказывает о себе, хотя Эрик задает вопросы. Голос стихает, едва Эрик пытается узнать о жизни своего собеседника. Зато Чарльз много говорит о других людях, о Тоскане, о Лондоне, об Америке, рассуждает на научные темы — биология, развитие видов, физика, антропология, история. В конце концов Эрик перестает допытываться — из этих рассказов, из звука голоса, из интонаций всё равно вырисовывается портрет и характер, пусть и неточный, словно смотришь сквозь запотевшее стекло. 

В конце ноября Эмма будит Эрика телефонным звонком.

— Куда ты пропал? Почему не сказал, что уже переехал?

Эрик пытается отшутиться — вступление во владение поместьем требует времени, как и уход за виноградниками. 

— Какие виноградники? Ты там совсем одичал от одиночества! 

Эмма приезжает через два дня с небольшим округлым чемоданом и заявляет, что останется на выходные. Эрик не против — лишь бы не мешала вечерами и ночами говорить с Чарльзом. 

Эмма вообще не должна узнать о Чарльзе. Эрик не хочет никому на всем свете рассказывать о нем. Этот голос должен звучать лишь для него. Никто не должен помешать им, никто не должен прерывать их беседы. 

Дом, сад и вид с балкона на покрытые уже пожухшей в ожидании холодов травой холмы до самого горизонта вызывают у Эммы сдержанное удовлетворение. Гораздо больше ее волнует огромная гостиная с роялем и камином. 

— Ты правда не хочешь отметить новоселье как все нормальные люди? — удивленно тянет Эмма, присаживаясь на самый край глубокого кресла и принимая из рук Эрика бокал белого вина. Эмма кажется инородным предметом в этой гостиной — ослепительно белая, холодная посреди мягкого и теплого коричнево-красного, успокаивающего темно-зеленого. Ранние сумерки красят деревья за окном в лилово-сизый, просят свечей и ламп. Эрик включает свет, но он слабый, иногда мигает — собирается гроза, а в непогоду электричество часто шалит. Эмма ежится, передергивает плечами:

— Как-то прохладно у тебя тут. 

Эрику жарко в одной рубашке — пиджак он оставил на спинке дивана. Отопление в доме работает на полную мощность. Куда уж теплее. 

— Ты покупал эту махину, чтобы жить тут в одиночестве? — продолжает Эмма. Бесконечно красивая Эмма. Умница Эмма. Эрик кивает и наливает себе виски буквально на один палец и оборачивается к Эмме, чтобы ответить («Да, здесь хорошо пишется, мне не очень нравятся толпы...»), но слова никак не могут сорваться с языка. 

За креслом, в котором сидит Эмма, стоит мужчина. Чарльз. Чарльз с той фотографии в библиотеке, с той фотографии на этажерке. Чарльз опирается локтем о спинку кресла и смотрит в окно. Он почти не двигается, только иногда хмурит брови и закусывает губу. Эрик может разглядеть каждую пуговицу на его рубашке, складку у локтя, морщинки на костяшках согнутых пальцев, каждый волос в небрежно отброшенной со лба челке, каждую ресницу, родинку на шее.

— Эрик, подай мой кардиган, — просит Эмма. — У тебя здесь просто в ледышку превратиться можно. 

Чарльз переводит взгляд с окна на Эрика, выпрямляется и обходит кресло, кажется, задевая обнаженное колено Эммы. Эрик хочет воскликнуть: «Эмма, посмотри!» Эрик хочет воскликнуть: «Эмма, разве ты не видишь его?» Эмма проводит ладонью по колену:

— Ужасный сквозняк.

Язык прилипает к небу. 

Чарльз проходит мимо, неспешно, до странности плавно, но в то же время совершенно естественно, и выходит в приоткрытую дверь. Эрик срывается с места, будто легавый пес, услышавший выстрел, вылетает в коридор и оглядывается по сторонам. Никого. Пустота. 

Когда он возвращается в гостиную, Эмма смотрит на него широко распахнутыми глазами, и в них непонимание, граничащее со страхом.

— Ты в порядке, Эрик?

В порядке ли он? Трудно сказать. 

Ночью того же дня Эмма приходит к нему в спальню без стука, садится на край постели и тихо, едва слышно, будто осипла из-за сильной простуды, просит:

— Можно, я останусь с тобой до утра?

Эрик хочет спросить, почему, что случилось, но не решается — Эмма бледная, белая, как первый снег, руки её нервно дрожат, а пальцы мнут край простыни, которой укрыт Эрик. Что бы ни заставило Эмму прийти к нему посреди ночи, спрашивать об этом сейчас, в темноте, когда воспоминания еще свежи, а страх обнимает ее за плечи, — не самое правильное дело. Эрик притягивает Эмму к себе, кладет подбородок ей на макушку и успокаивающе гладит по шелковистым волосам, пропуская их между пальцами. Эмма дрожит, ее ноги и руки ледяные, будто она в одной ночной рубашке вышла поиграть в снежки на заднем дворе и только вернулась домой. Эрик прижимает Эмму к себе и изо всех сил старается не выдать собственного ужаса. За стеной, в той спальне, где расположилась Эмма, слышны шорох тяжелых портьер и шаги. 

Естественно, Эмма уезжает утром, говоря, что вспомнила о неотложных делах во Флоренции, которые никак нельзя перенести, потому нужно убраться из дома на холме как можно скорее. Эрик не спрашивает, что произошло ночью. Стоя на пороге, он смотрит, как белый кабриолет Эммы пропадает за кипарисовой рощей — темно-зеленой стеной древних легионеров, охраняющих эти земли. Чем дальше ее машина, тем сильнее Эрик чувствует странный покой. Никого в этом доме, кроме него, быть не должно.

До конца месяца — никаких видений Чарльза. Хотя несколько раз Эрик отчетливо слышит стук кнопок печатной машинки из кабинета, но листы, заправленные в «Ундервуд», неизменно остаются чисты, пару раз кто-то роняет книги в библиотеке с самых верхних полок (те самые труды по биологии), шелестит страницами. Голос Чарльза все также звучит в голове Эрика вечерами, и однажды Эрик решается спросить:

— Это ты прогнал Эмму?

Чарльз замолкает, а потом вдруг начинает шептать, и шепот этот бьется эхом внутри черепной коробки Эрика, рассыпается на сотни крохотных колючих звуков, гудит и звенит:

— У таких домов не бывает хозяев. Жильцы, временные владельцы, но не хозяева. 

Эрик просит Чарльза прекратить — от этого шепота мучительно больно, в виски изнутри словно вбивают один за другим тонкие гвозди. Но гул не смолкает, Эрик хватается за голову, прячет лицо в ладонях, сгибается пополам и едва не падает. 

— Перестань! Прекрати это!

Голос пропадает, словно кто-то резко выключил звук на проигрывателе, и Эрик, оглохший, шатаясь, будто пьяный, открывает глаза и делает несколько нетвердых шагов назад. Как он только не полетел кубарем с лестницы? Ещё бы фут...

Ночью Эрик просыпается от грохота, от глухих ударов и короткого крика, переходящего в стон. Звуки эти доносятся не из кабинета и не из библиотеки, как это бывает обычно, а из коридора. 

Лестница. Та самая лестница. 

Эрик поднимается с постели, набрасывает халат, босиком идет туда, откуда послышался звук, стараясь не скрипеть пословицами и дышать как можно тише. Эрик чувствует, как по спине катится холодный пот. Почему-то ужасно страшно включать электричество, и Эрик находит в кармане зажигалку. Кремний хрустко щелкает, высекая искру, и лестница озаряется оранжевым огоньком. Эрик делает пару аккуратных шагов по ступеням и охает. Внизу, на полу первого этажа, лежит Чарльз. Как мертвый, совершенно расслабленный, неестественно изогнутый в пояснице. Эрик едва может различить черты его лица. Лишь глаза, влажные, яркие, сияют синими драгоценными камнями. Живые глаза на призрачно-сером лице. 

— Где же ты? Сюда. Иди сюда!

Зажигалка гаснет, хотя сквозняка нет, и на несколько секунд, пока Эрик пытается снова зажечь огонек, дом погружается в непроглядный мрак, тяжелый и плотный, как черный бархат. Мрак этот ложится на плечи, скользит, обвивая руки и ноги, как змея. Когда наконец получается дрожащими пальцами высечь искру и осветить лестницу, внизу уже ничего нет — лишь матово поблескивающие паркетные доски. 

Эрик бросается в комнату, почти оглохший от грохочущего биения сердца в груди, зажигает электрические лампы, вытаскивает с верхней полки просторного шкафа чемодан и начинает кидать туда вещи. Впервые так неаккуратно — одежда вперемешку с бумагами, книги вперемешку с обувью. Надо бежать, бежать отсюда, пока не поздно. Уже через час Эрик заводит машину и едет по подъездной дорожке вниз с холма, огибая кипарисовую рощу. Ему кажется, что этот бессмертный почетный караул расступается перед ним. Эрик жмет на педаль до упора, хотя понимает, что ночью по мокрой от зимних дождей дороге лучше не гнать, но не может справиться с собой. Прочь от этого места, прочь от дома...

— Не оставляй меня. Не оставляй меня здесь одного. 

Эрик сжимает зубы до скрипа, стараясь не слушать голос — тихий, глухой, больной, доносящийся будто из-под тяжелой подушки. 

— Где же ты? Сюда, сюда, скорее!

Нет. Нельзя назад. Нельзя в дом. Страх, злость, отчаяние нападают со спины, впиваются в затылок. Каждая мышца, каждая жила в теле напряжена. Эрик чувствует, как начинает дрожать руль под руками, сиденье, вся машина. Капот вдруг вздыбливается, как морская волна, искореженный, смятый. Эрик бьет по тормозам, машину заносит. Все затихает, и слышно лишь сухое хриплое дыхание — Эрик с трудом понимает, что это дышит он сам. 

— Не оставляй меня одного. Где же ты?

Эрик сидит, уронив голову на все еще сжимающие руль руки, пока не начинает замерзать. Голос Чарльза почти неразличим, слабый и уставший. Эрик пробует завести машину, но не получается — заглохла или что-то повредилось под капотом, — выходит на дорогу и смотрит на дом на холме. Черные провалы окон — пустые глаза мертвеца. 

— Пожалуйста. 

Эрик шагает по тропинке между кипарисами, обнимает себя за плечи и стучит зубами от холода. Вдалеке разгорается бледный поздний рассвет, и по спинам холмов, по серой траве растекается бледный золотистый шелк. Когда Эрик переступает через порог дома, все еще сумрачного, хотя темнота уже начинает таять, становится очень тепло, и страх как рукой снимает. Он должен быть здесь.

— Ты ведь не причинишь мне вреда? — Эрик ведет раскрытой ладонью по деревянным перилам, по стене, по двери в соседнюю с его собственной спальню. Голос зовет туда. Эрик уверен, что сейчас войдет туда и увидит Чарльза, лежащего в постели. Не такого, как там, внизу, около лестницы — изломанного, пугающего. Нет, Чарльз улыбнется ему и пригласит присесть в изножии. 

Но спальня пуста, и лишь пылинки вьются, блестя в первом ярком рассветном луче.

Массимо помогает отбуксировать машину в ближайший город, советует ремонтную мастерскую, а потом, уже после того, как проверил, надежно ли укрыты от холодов розовые кусты, спрашивает:

— Сеньор Леншерр, что случилось?

Эрик не решается рассказать о минувшей ночи и обо всем, что происходило до этого, врет про неудачный поворот, занос и аварию с деревом, а потом начинает расспрашивать о предыдущих хозяевах. Массимо отвечает сухо, и Эрику кажется, что садовник что-то скрывает. 

— Сеньор Ксавье год назад упал с лестницы и сломал спину, — Массимо не очень хорош в английском, потому касается своей поясницы, чтобы объяснить, где было повреждение. Перед глазами Эрика встает то видение — Чарльз, лежащий внизу, его блестящие от боли и слез глаза. 

— Он не мог ходить, — продолжает Массимо, но вдруг обрывает рассказ. Эрик моргает, и наваждение пропадает. 

— Он умер, да? От чего?

Массимо смотрит внимательно, словно пытается что-то разглядеть в лице Эрика, словно о чем-то догадывается, о чем-то знает. 

— Умер. Не знаю, от чего. Сеньора хотела остаться здесь, но передумала. 

— Почему она передумала, Массимо?

Массимо слишком быстро отвечает:

— Не знаю. 

— Этот дом... — начинает Эрик, но Массимо смотрит на часы на стене и разводит руками:

— Я должен идти. Простите. Вернусь через месяц. Ciao, signore Lensherr. 

Больше Эрик не пытается расспрашивать Массимо о доме, о Чарльзе — нет нужды. Он и так понимает, что происходит. Кажется, история идет по кругу. Несколько месяцев, до самого мая, жадного до горячих поцелуев, до пахнущих молодой зеленью объятий, Эрик слышит ночами шепот из соседней спальни:

— Не надо врача. Все в порядке. Я в порядке. Я не хочу врача. 

Эрик почти привыкает к этому, тем более что с вечерними и ночными разговорами с Чарльзом этот шепот никак не связан — они всё так же рассказывают друг другу истории о людях и городах, о книгах, об увиденном и услышанном когда-то. Но Эрик ждет душной майской ночи, которая будет на вкус как молодое вино. Эрик чувствует, что голос оборвется. Чарльз умолкнет. 

Так и случается. В ту же ночь, что и в прошлом году, Чарльз замолкает на полуслове, и Эрик откидывается в кресле, закрывает глаза. Под веками жжется, словно песка насыпали, словно плеснули кислотой, и Эрик трет лицо ладонями, шумно дышит носом, сжимая губы — из горла рвется не то стон, не то громкий вздох. 

В полной тишине пустого дома в розовый рассветный час Эрик, неподвижно сидящий в кабинете, слышит шаги у двери. Ровные, медленные, мягкие. Уверенные. Эрик не открывает глаз. Шаги проходят мимо него, замирают у письменного стола. 

Щелк.

Щелк-щелк-щелк.

Щелк-щелк-щелк-щелк-щелк-щелк...

Кто-то начинает стучать по печатной машинке. Точно так, как стучит по ней Эрик, точно так, как наверняка стучал предыдущий жилец этого дома. Эрик все еще не поднимает век. 

Чарльз умолк, чтобы начать этот бесконечный год заново. 

Проходит весна, уступая место беспощадному в своей красоте тосканскому лету, после осень снова начинает звать холодные влажные ветра. Эрик пишет роман, страницу за страницей, выезжает из дома лишь до городка поблизости — за продуктами и сигаретами. Эмма, видимо, придя в себя после жуткой ночи, еще раз напрашивается в гости, но Эрик отказывает ей, потому что чувствует — дом не примет ее. Дом, не Чарльз. Этот дом принял его, но никого больше он не потерпит в своих стенах. И Эрик смиряется с этим. Он всегда любил одиночество. И тут, после первого страшного года, он обретает то самый покой, которого не мог найти в застывшей в великолепии Ренессанса Флоренции, в нудном, по мнению Эммы, Берлине. Здесь Эрик чувствует себя на месте. 

Главное — не подходить к лестнице в одну, всего лишь одну темную ночь в конце ноября. Но это чудовищно трудно. Грохот, потом стук, потом короткий крик и стон. 

— Где же ты? Сюда, пожалуйста, сюда!

В эту ночь Эрик плотно запирает дверь в спальню, открывает настежь окно и курит, курит, курит, всеми силами стараясь не поддаться на зов. Сам дом, кажется, пытается заставить его подойти к злосчастной лестнице — шкаф в углу скрипит, будто кто-то пытается изнутри открыть дверцы, стены наступают с четырех сторон, а темнота хватает за запястья, обвивает предплечья скользкими петлями, цепляется за ноги. Эрик не двигается — лишь рука с сигаретой поднимается и опускается — и смотрит, стараясь не моргать, пока глазам не станет больно, на восток в ожидании восхода. Эрик представляет, каково было бы говорить с живым Чарльзом. Каково было бы видеть его лицо, когда он смеется, когда хмурится, когда задумывается на пару секунд, вспоминая то, что хотел сказать. Каково было бы узнать его ближе, хотя за все это время, кажется, ближе у Эрика никого не осталось.

Скрежещут петли на дверцах шкафа — Эрик представляет, как Чарльз тянется за книгой на самой верхней полке библиотечного стеллажа. Вздрагивают под ногами паркетины — Чарльз меняет лист в пишущей машинке. Гаснет без единого порыва ветра огонек зажигалки — Чарльз улыбается: «Подай, пожалуйста, ручку». Иногда, когда Эрику особенно трудно, вдруг сгибаются, будто сжатые огромной невидимой ладонью, металлические узоры в изголовье кровати, и Эрик думает, что это он сам причина тому. 

Эрику все страшнее. Эрику все больше хочется сбежать прочь из этого дома, но он не может — в ушах звенит «останься, не бросай меня одного, пожалуйста!» А еще почему-то кажется, что двери будут заперты и не откроются, сколько ни старайся справиться с замками. 

Так проходят почти четыре года, и приходит ноябрь шестьдесят шестого. Эрик, наверное, неделю перед черной ночью не выходит из спальни, слушает, как без устали бьют в стекло и по крыше дожди. Бог снова разозлился на своих детей и наслал потоп. Арно превращается в бурный поток, рвется из русла, впиваясь в берега, выгрызая куски травы с землей из наивно подставленных спин низких холмов. Эрик видит сквозь плотную стену дождя, что вода уже близко к дому, уже тронула клумбы с розами, вырвала с корнем несколько кустарников у подъездной дорожки. Лишь кипарисы, словно колонны, держащие небо, стоят твердо и прямо по колено в бурлящем океане. 

Грохот в этот раз особенно реалистичный, особенно громкий. Кажется, даже мерзкий хруст позвонков слышно. Эрик затыкает уши, сжимая голову ладонями, старается дышать ровно, но не выходит. Река подступила так близко — ступеней крыльца не видно, и вода, наверное, уже в доме. 

Может, поток сорвет входную дверь с петель, и тогда возможно будет сбежать?

— Где же ты? — голос Чарльза, отчаянный и просящий. 

— Где же ты? — голос самого дома, жуткий, шипящий, требовательный. 

— Иди отсюда, беги! — впервые Эрик слышит от Чарльза такое. Это не похоже на обычную спокойную речь его... Его призрака? Его друга? 

— Иди сюда, сюда! — зовет дом, и внутри, за ребрами, все холодеет. Надо бежать. Этот дом заберет его, как забрал Чарльза. 

Эрик выбегает прочь из спальни, и в ушах его будто бьют барабаны. Внизу, там, где заканчивается лестница, блестит в темноте вода, а под водой — Эрик скорее чувствует, чем видит — Чарльз. 

Вода прибывает. 

Эрик сбегает по ступенькам и оказывается по грудь в холодной, пахнущей тиной и землей воде. До выхода из дома — коридор и широкий холл. Мимо проносит книгу и несколько листов бумаги — кажется, вырванных страниц. Значит, уже затопило библиотеку. Эрик пытается идти, но его будто за ноги кто-то хватает и держит, виснет неподъемным грузом, многотонными плитами придавливает ступни. Эрик пытается плыть. Это получается чуть лучше. 

Вода прибывает.

Слишком много всего случается сразу, в один момент. Эрик дотягивается до ручки входной двери, дергает. Не поддается. Что-то снова хватает за ноги, тянет вниз, и одежда, потяжелевшая, мешает выпутаться, выплыть. Безумие. Какое-то безумие. Эрик уходит под воду, отбивается, но никак не выходит — то, что пытается задержать его, сильнее. 

«Чарльз, Чарльз, останови это!» — думает Эрик, и мысль его — птица, рвущаяся на свободу, тигр, грызущий с рыком стальные прутья клетки. 

Эрик помнит, что эта ночь особенная. До рассвета Чарльза не будет. Лишь с первыми лучами солнца раздастся щелк-щелк-щелк пишущей машинки. 

Когда грудь сдавливает железными тисками от недостатка воздуха, Эрик понимает, что никто не властен над этим домом. И никто не в силах остановить это. У таких домов не бывает хозяев. Только жильцы, временные владельцы. Двери закрыты, за ними — вода, за ней — легион кипарисов, стражей, которые не смыкают глаз много десятилетий, роща заупокойных свечей. 

Временные владельцы. Вечные призраки. Останется ли он здесь? Останется ли, как остался Чарльз?

В последнюю секунду Эрик думает, что Чарльзу было страшнее умирать. А ему, Эрику, проще. Он точно знает, что остается здесь не один.  
_________________________  
* — Пока!  
** — Доктор Ардженто?  
*** — Нет.  
**** — Добрый день (...) я не очень хорошо говорю по-итальянски...  
***** — Сеньор Леншерр?  
****** — Массимо, я испугался!  
******* — Я правильно говорю? (...) Я не говорю...


End file.
